Never Again
by Dickie Is God
Summary: It all starts when Sasuke arrives late. Sasuke threatens Naruto jokingly using the word "rape" but Sakura takes it lustfully. She goes after Sasuke in a horny rampage. What will happen? More chapters soon to come!
1. A regualar mission?

Here is my story. I hope you like it.

Early in the morning

Naruto walked up the red stairs. It was dusty. And red. He saw Sakura coming.

Sakura said "Hi Naruto. Where is Sasuke? Have you seen him today?"

"No I have not. I do not know where he is. He must be late. Because he is not on time." Naruto said.

"I am here. I know I am late. But Naruto if you say anything about it I will rape you." Said Sasuke.

"YAY! Sasuke is here!" Sakura said.

"Yes I am here." Said Sasuke.

"Wait... what did you say about raping me?" Naruto said, confused.

"I did not say any thing about raping you." Said Sasuke.

"Yes you did." Said Naruto.

"No I didn't." Said Sasuke.

"Yes you did." Said Naruto.

"No I didn't." Said Sasuke.

"Yes you did." Said Naruto.

"No I didn't." Said Sasuke.

It went on and on until Sakura thought she would hurl a chunk. "Will you guys please stoooooopppppp!!!??" she said.

"Hmph." Naruto and Sasuke said.

After a couple of more minutes, Kakashi arrived and they went on their mission.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Why did I sleep with you?

Sakura knocked on the door. The knock was loud. And it went bang. Bang. A mouse walked away from the place where it was. It was hiding. It had been under a stair. The stair was dusty. And red.

Sasuke opened the door. He said, "What do you want Sakura. It is late. It is dark."

"I want to go on a date with you." She said.

Sasuke was lonely. He wanted to be with someone. He was very lonely. He did not like being alone. Sasuke did not like being lonely. So he said yes. "Yes" Sasuke said.

"Can I come in to your apartment?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

Five minutes later they were eating some rice. Sakura said "Sasuke, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I love you. Stay with me. I love you."

"Yes." Sasuke said. "Let us have sex."

"Ok." Said Sakura. They went over to Sasuke's bed. It was a 2 person bed. For 2 people. Sakura took off her clothes. So did Sasuke. They both got in the bed. Sasuke was on top. Sakura was on the bottom. He went up and down. Sakura was happy. She felt happy. They were sweating. It was hot. They were sweating and it was hot so they sweated.

The next morning Sakura woke up. Sasuke was not there. She put her clothes on.

"Oh jeepers, it is 10:00 am. I will be late for the ninja academy school. I must hurry. I do not want to miss a class." Sakura said.

Sakura walked. Then she ran. She did not see many people on the street. Sakura got to the academy. She entered the classroom and said sorry for being late. "Sorry." She said.

She sat in her seat. Sasuke was not in the room. He wasn't visible to her. He was not there.

About an hour later he came in. He looked tired. He sat down. In his seat.

3 hours later

"...and that is how you mold and form Chakraaaaa" Sakura said but stopped. She was hurting. She collapsed. "AAHHHH!!!!" Sakura said.

::Well that's it. The next chapter will be up soon.::


	3. The baby is growing, why?

An hour later she woke up. She was in the nurses office. She woke up in the office of the nurse. She felt better. She did not feel as sick as she did because she felt better.

"What happened to me? Did I faint? I cannot remember what happened." Sakura said.

The nurse walked. She walked into the room. "You collapsed for a little while. You will be OK." The nurse walked. She walked out of the room. Sakura got up. She left the office, and went home.

She walked. She walked to her room. She sat on the bed. The bed was soft. It was cushiony. She lay down. On the bed. She had cramps.

The phone rang. It went ring. She picked it up and said hello. "Hello." She said.

"Uhhh hey." Said Sasuke. It was Sasuke. "I called. I wanted to know if you were ok. So I called." Said Sasuke.

"Oh. About that. I am sorry. I worried you so I am sorry. I just..." She stopped talking.

"What is it. You can tell me. What ever you need to you can tell me. It is because we had sex." Said Sasuke.

"I well... I think I feel a baby developing in me." Sakura said.

Sasuke did not say anything. "You are a freak. You have a baby developing in you so you are a freak.

Sasuke hang up.

::TO BE CONTINUED!!::

Did you like it? Drop me reviews and please spread my stories!


	4. The baby is coming What does that mean?

I wrote this story well so leave me good reviews. Leave me reviews because this story was written well. Thank you  
  
Sakura walked. She walked into school. Her stomach was big because there was a baby in it. So it was big. She put her hand on her big stomach and walked into the school. Ino-pig stared at her. Sakura had a big stomach so Ino-pig stared.  
  
Sakura sat down breaking the chair. The chair broke when Sakura sat down. People laughed. They laughed because Sakura broke the chair by sitting down. "H-hi." Sakura said.  
  
"A-ha." The children said. They were still laughing. They were laughing still because Sakura broke the chair.  
  
"You broke the chair! You look like a pig because you broke the chair. A-ha." Ino-pig said.  
  
Sasuke was walking. He walked into the class room. He was in school because he walked there and he saw the children. They were laughing at Sakura because she broke the chair.  
  
Sasuke laughed too. "You have a baby developing in you. You got fat over night." Said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura was fat. She had a baby developing inside of her so she was fat. Sakura cried. She was being laughed at by the children so she cried. "Sasuke, lets get married." Sakura said.  
  
"OK." Sasuke said.  
  
Iruka walked in. "I'll be the priest." He said.  
  
Kakashi walked in. "I'll be the ring boy" He said.  
  
Itachi walked in. "I'll be the flower girl."  
  
"OK" Sakura said.  
  
"But, you are a boy. Itachi is a boy because he is my brother. Itachi can not be the flower girl because he is a boy." Said Sasuke.  
  
"That is true." Said Sakura. "How do we know if Itachi is a boy? He…I mean She looks like a girl." She said.  
  
"OK. I will prove it to you. I will take off my pants. I will prove it to you by taking off my pants." Said Itachi.  
  
"Wait." Said Kakashi. "How do we know if Sasuke is right? How would he know?"  
  
"Gasp." Ino-pig gasped.  
  
Iruka said something to Sasuke. "Sasuke. Have you seen Itachi's thingy?" He said.  
  
"Yes. I have seen Itachi's thingy so I know he's a boy." Sasuke said.  
  
"Well that straightens things. Itachi, you're the brides made." Kakashi said.  
  
"OK." Said Itachi.  
  
"OK." Said Sakura.  
  
"OK" Said Sasuke.  
Haku walked in. He was walking and he walked in the room. Because he was walking. "I'll be the flower girl." He said.  
  
"OK" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I think the baby is coming. I feel contractions. I think the baby is coming because I fell contractions. " She said.  
  
End  
  
Next Chapter coming soon! 


	5. The dress is nice but do I look fat?

This chapter is for my coolest reviewer NekonoKo. You understand that this is HUMOR!! As in NOT SERIOUS!! Sasusaku should go to hell. Jesus Christ Monkey balls, all of you who left me bad reviews…YOURE NOT READING THE STORY!! Anyways.. ahem here's the story. read my other story  
  
Sakura held her budging belly. She was having contractions so she held her belly. That was budging. "Hee hoo. Hee hoo." She said.  
  
"Oh my. Oh my gosh. The baby is coming. We should get her to the hospital because the baby is coming. She is having contractions." Said Sasuke.  
  
"Wow." Said Itachi. "I am going to be an uncle. Sakura is going to have a baby. Because she is fat. And I'm going to be an uncle. Wow."  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt. Wow. I am going to be an aunt because Sakura is very fat. So I'm going to be an aunt." Said Haku.  
  
"Hee hoo. Hee hoo." Sakura said. She was fat. So she had contractions.  
  
"Wow. You should get a wedding dress. Because you are getting married. You are getting married so you should get a wedding dress." Said Itachi.  
  
"Yes. That is a good idea." Said Sakura.  
  
"Yes that is." Said Kakashi.  
  
So they walked to the wedding store. Sakura walked in. Itachi walked in. Sasuke walked in. Kakashi walked in. Ino walked in. The wedding store is where they walked in. They walked in the store because Sakura was getting fat. She was fat because she was getting married. So she walked into the wedding store.  
  
"Wow. This is a big store." Said Ino.  
  
"Yes." Said Itachi. "It is."  
  
"Yes this is a big store." Said Sakura.  
  
They walked over to the wedding dress section. They walked there because Sakura was fat. And she was marrying Sasuke.  
  
Itachi picked up a dress. "Wow this is nice." He said.  
  
"Wow. That is nice." Said Kakashi. "I think I will buy it."  
  
"Wow. You would look nice in it. But I wanted that dress." Said Itachi.  
  
"OK. But I am going to buy it. It is pink. And it is frilly. I want to buy it because it is pink and frilly." Said Kakashi.  
  
"OK." Said Itachi.  
  
Kakashi bought the dress and left. He left because he bought the dress.  
Sakura grabbed a bunch of dresses. She went into the changing room. She went into the changing room with a bunch of dresses.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Sakura walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a brown chunky dress. It was not zippered. Her belly was hanging out because the dress was not zippered. She was fat so the dress was not zippered and her belly was bulging out.  
  
"Wow." Said Sasuke. "You look nice."  
  
"Yes. You do look nice." Said Itachi.  
  
"Yes. Although you are fat, that dress looks nice on you. You look fat but you still look nice." Said Ino.  
  
"Yes. You do look fat." Said Sasuke. "But you look nice."  
  
"Wow. I do look nice." Said Sakura.  
  
"Yes. You do." Said Itachi.  
  
"Let's buy it. I look fat but nice. So lets buy it." Said Sakura.  
  
"OK." Said Sasuke.  
  
"OK." Said Itachi.  
  
They bought the dress and left. They bought the dress because it was nice. Sakura was fat but she looked nice in the dress. So they bought it. 


End file.
